We Don't Talk Anymore
by panwinkinlove
Summary: Dua manusia yang dihadapkan pada dua pilihan. Mempertahankan atau melepaskan? Mana yang harus mereka pilih? [SoonHoon]


**[Soonyoung x Jihoon ; Angst]**

 **.**

 **SVT owned by Pledis, their parents, their fans, but this plot is mine**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Note :**

 **1\. I wrote this from my own story when i was active in roleplay world. I still remember how we broke up and... i'm fucked up ;-; thanks for my cutiepie 'Wonwoo' coz you always 'listen-my-fuckin-cheesy-love-story-with-Soonyoung'**

 **2\. I listened to 'We don't talk anymore' from Jongkook of BTS. He covered it and i'm in love with him. Gua ngambil feelnya dari lagu itu. Dan ga tau kenapa itu cocok banget sama situasi gua sekarang. So LISTEN IT GUYS WHILE YOU READ THIS ;-; lemme cry**

 **3\. Un-Beta-Story.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

[Winter, 2017]

"Aku pergi"

Jihoon melangkahkan kakinya sambil tersenyum memunggungi mantan kekasihnya, Soonyoung. Isakan lirih itu mulai terdengar dilangkahnya yang ketiga. Sudah cukup baginya untuk menunggu. Hatinya sudah lelah dengan semua mimpi dan harapan yang Soonyoung gantungkan setinggi langit. Terlalu sulit untuk Jihoon gapai.

"Kali ini apa lagi Jihoon-ah? _Aku hanya memintamu untuk tinggal disisiku_ "

Gumanan pelan milik Soonyoung menghentikan langkah Jihoon. Soonyoung menatap nanar punggung sempit Jihoon, hatinya berteriak ingin memeluk tubuh mungil itu. Tangannya terkepal erat. Mungkin dia terlihat baik baik saja, tapi hatinya sedang menangis sama seperti Jihoon.

"Aku _sudah_ tinggal disisimu, Soonyoung. Sudah, untuk kesekian kalinya. Tapi kau yang tidak pernah _pulang_. Kau yang _melangkah pergi_. Bukan aku."

Kini Jihoon membalikkan badannya kearah Soonyoung dengan tatapan terluka. Airmata masih deras melingkupi pipinya yang memerah. Dia ingin sekali melayangkan pukulan kewajah Soonyoung, meneriaki berbagai macam perasaan yang selama ini dia pendam.

"Jihoon..."

"Berhenti, kumohon... "

Soonyoung berhenti melangkahkan kakinya. Berdiri 2 langkah didepan Jihoon sambil menatap matanya. Lelaki itu benci saat melihat Jihoon menangis karena dirinya untuk kesekian kali. Dia berjanji untuk membahagiakan Jihoon tapi semuanya sia sia. Dialah yang menyakiti Jihoon, membuatnya meneteskan air mata.

"Tapi aku _mencintaimu_ Jihoon"

Jihoon mengusap air matanya. Dadanya sesak, bergejolak. Rasa marah, rindu, benci, menjadi satu dalam hatinya. Ratusan kali Soonyoung mengatakannya. Ratusan kali juga Jihoon harus menelan rasa pahit dari cinta yang ditawarkan oleh lelaki itu.

 _Cinta?_

"Aku juga mencintaimu, tapi aku tidak bisa bersama denganmu, lagi. Aku _lelah_ Soonyoung. Aku terbuai dengan janjimu. Aku _bertahan_ , tapi aku tidak mendapatkan apa yang seharusnya aku dapatkan. Aku selalu ada disisimu, tapi _aku ingin egois_ Soonyoung. Aku benci dengan semua ini. Aku benci menjadi lemah karena mengharapkan bahwa kau akan selalu disisiku. _Aku benci harus terus bermimpi bahwa kau selalu disisiku_. Aku benci...hiks.. Aku benci.."

Jihoon terisak kembali. Memorinya memutar semua kenangannya bersama Soonyoung. Saat mereka bertemu, saat mereka membagi ciuman pertama dibawah temaram lampu kamar Jihoon, saat mereka berdua berkencan untuk pertama kali. Bahkan saat mereka duduk berdua menceritakan hal hal konyol.

Memori itu mengalir dengan deras bagaikan tsunami yang menghantam Jihoon. Rasanya baru kemarin semua itu terjadi. Kemarin mereka masih berbagi selimut yang sama, ciuman selamat malam, bahkan pelukan selamat pagi itu masih ada.

Soonyoung merengkuh Jihoon dalam pelukannya. Membuat lelaki mungil itu semakin terisak. Jihoon terlalu lelah, _lelah untuk bertahan_. Sedangkan Soonyoung terlalu sabar, _sabar menunggu_ Jihoon kembali ke pelukannya.

Malam itu. Segalanya berakhir. Mereka lelah, bertahan dan mempertahankan. Menggengam atau melepaskan.

.

.

.

.

[Spring, 2017]

Jihoon menatap jendela cafe yang menghadap kearah jalan raya. Wonwoo mengajaknya keluar setelah seminggu berkutat dengan berbagai macam tugas yang menyiksanya. Musim semi tinggal menghitung hari. Bunga sakura sepanjang jalan mulai menggugugrkan bunganya. Sama seperti hati Jihoon yang semakin _kosong_ tiap hari.

Matanya beralih menatap cincin yang melingkar dijari manisnya. Sebuah cincin perak, polos tanpa hiasan yang berarti. Bibirnya menyungingkan senyum tipis, tapi sarat akan kesedihan. Jemarinya mengelus cincin itu perlahan. _Satu-satunya_ kenangan milik Soonyoung sebelum mereka _berpisah_. Masih terasa menyakitkan mengingatnya.

"Kembalilah padanya, Jihoon-ah"

Suara Wonwoo menginterupsi Jihoon. Lelaki itu menaruh nampan pesanan mereka diatas meja. Jihoon menggeleng pelan sambil memasukkan tangannya kedalam saku mantelnya. Mengingat kembali bagaimana Soonyoung _melamarnya_ dengan cincin itu. _Kenangan_. Yah, dan tidak akan terulang lagi.

" _Aku tidak pantas untuk kembali padanya_. Aku... terlalu sering menyakitinnya Wonwoo-ya."

Guman Jihoon.

Wonwoo menatap Jihoon dalam. Dia tahu Jihoon masih _mencintai_ Soonyoung. Entah apa yang ada dipikiran Jihoon sampai dia dan Soonyoung berakhir seperti itu. Mereka terlihat baik baik saja didepannya dan Mingyu. Entahlah...

"Setidaknya kalian bisa memperbaiki semuanya dan kembali memulai dari awal"

"Aku bahkan tidak berani untuk meminta maaf, bagaimana mungkin memulai dari awal. Aku tidak sanggup menatap matanya"

' _aku takut kembali jatuh kedalam pelukannya, dan harus pergi lagi, aku tidak mau'_

Jihoon tidak buta

Tidak...

Sekalipun dia ingin...

Untuk sekali saja...

Disana, Soonyoung beriringan dengan seorang wanita cantik. Berdua. Bergandengan tangan.

Seharusnya Jihoon lega. Seharusnya Jihoon bahagia melihat Soonyoung bahagia dengan orang lain.

' _Orang lain'_

' _Seharusnya itu aku, bukan orang lain'_

Perasaan itu tidak bisa berbohong. Dadanya nyeri, sesak, menatap pemandangan yang hanya berkisar beberapa meter didepannya. Tepat di _crosswalk_ yang berseberangan dengannya. Kakinya seolah terpaku dan matanya tidak berkedip menatap dua sejoli itu.

Jihoon menatap nanar pemandangan didepannya. Dia ingat bagaimana _tangan hangat_ Soonyoung melingkupi tangan mungilnya disaat mereka bergandengan tangan sambil tersenyum satu sama lain. Bahkan tangan itu pula yang memasangkan cincin perak yang masih saja setia di jari manis Jihoon.

' _harusnya tangan itu menggengam tanganku'_

' _harusnya cincin itu masih melingkar disana, bodoh'_

Lampu penyebrangan sudah menyala hijau. Dua orang itu masih belum menyadari tatapan yang Jihoon layangkan. Mereka melangkah dengan ringan kearah Jihoon yang masih saja _mematung_ dipinggir jalan. Soonyoung mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Jihoon. Kedua hazel itu bertabrakan sepersekian detik sebelum Soonyoung membuang pandangannya kembali kearah gadis di sampingnya sambil tersenyum simpul.

' _dia bahkan tidak sudi menatapku'_

Jihoon menggigit bibirnya pelan.

"Soonyoung..."

"Jihoon..."

Lirih mereka berdua.

.

.

.

.

Soonyoung menatap langit langit kamarnya. Bayangan ketika Jihoon melihatnya sore tadi masih terngiang dipikirannya. Bagaimana tatapan nanar yang dilihatnya kembali menghantui perasaannya. Jihoon. Jihoon. Jihoon.

"ARGH!"

Tangannya meraih kalung yang melingkari lehernya. Cincin perak itu masih disana. Tersimpan didekat jantungnya, mengingatkan dirinya sendiri tentang Jihoon yang terus berada didekat jantung yang membuatnya hidup. Hidupnya bergantung pada Jihoon. Dunianya berpusat pada Jihoon. Tapi dia bahkan lupa apakah Jihoon masih ingat dengannya. Memikirkannya. Merindukannya. Mencintainya.

' _Kenapa kau meninggalkanku, lagi?'_

' _kenapa kau masih menghantuiku?'_

' _kenapa aku masih mencintaimu?'_

' _kenapa...'_

' _kenapa'_

" _Kenapa... Jihoon"_

Hanyalah kegelapan dan kesunyian yang menyambut Soonyoung setelah itu.

" _Kau tahu Soonyoung? Jangan menggengam terlalu erat, itu akan melukaimu. Lepaskanlah saat kau tahu itulah saatnya kau harus melepaskan."_ \- Jihoon

" _Aku mencintaimu Jihoon, tetaplah disisiku"_ – Soonyoung

END

.

.

.

.

 **Gua ga tau mau gimana ini endingnya, cz we are 'nothing' now. Up to you guys mau ending kaya apa dibayangin sendiri aja ya.**

 **btw, dia udah punya yang baru sekarang ;-; ihihihihihi in aja**

 **Review?**


End file.
